


Maybe I'm the Sinner, and You're the Saint

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Emotionless, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Lost Puppy Steve Rogers, M/M, Manipulation, Mentions of Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers - Freeform, Mind Games, Murder, Natasha is Worried, No Previous Relationship Between Steve and Bucky, Russian Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Set at the time of CA;TWS, Squeaky Clean Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, Violence, i'll add more tags if I think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve Rogers runs into the Winter Soldier.





	Maybe I'm the Sinner, and You're the Saint

Nick Fury's body has only just hit the ground when Steve is running, down the halls of his apartment building, jumping out of the building and into the next, an office of some sort, seeing the man running parallel to him outside. He bursts through another window and rolls onto the same rooftop that the man has just landed on. He throws his shield, only to lose his breath all over again when the man turns at the last second and catches it. He has dark eyes, with a black mask covering his mouth and nose. Smart, Steve thinks, to wear some sort of concealing armor.

 

Steve, meanwhile, has just thrown a huge shield with his signature logo on it toward the mysterious man.

 

It's when the man, taller than Steve by a few inches and much bigger, bulkier, begins walking toward him that he truly freezes. Steve has never clammed up during a mission, not even when he had to put a plane in freezing cold water with him still in it. But now, as the man's assessing grey eyes rake over his body in a way that can only be described as  _filthy,_ he tenses up and feels an icy chill race down his spine. The man is soon a mere foot away from Steve, holding his shield like it's nothing. Steve sees the glint of the arm he has, maybe made of metal... 

 

"Симпатичная," he murmurs.

 

Steve doesn't know what language he just spoke in, but it's seared into his mind forever. He distantly remembers to ask Natasha about it later.

 

The assassin squints a little at Steve, making him look down, before he slams the shield into the blond's abdomen, making him stutter on his breath and instinctively grip the shield. Just as the pressure was applied it's taken away, but by the time he looks up, the man has disappeared. 

 

* * *

"What does Симпатичная mean?" Steve asks as casually as possible, keeping his eyes on his oatmeal in an attempt to remain nonchalant. His abdomen is bruised this morning, an incredible feat considering his healing factor.

 

Of course, no amount of unconcerned curiosity could escape Natasha's radar.

 

She narrows her eyes at him. "Who's asking?"

 

"Me?" Steve poses it as a question, then shakes his head and tries again, "Me. Some kid said it on the street the other day and I just figure... I dunno. I kinda wanna learn another language."  


 

Nat stays silent for a moment before she quietly comments, "You're Captain America, not Captain World."

 

"No, I know, I know," Steve admits. Letting out a sigh, he attempts to amend the situation. "Okay, so I got into an altercation last night."

 

Natasha hums, a well-known indication to continue.

 

Steve breathes, relishing in the soreness from his stomach. "The person said that to me. Right before they left."  


 

It's eerily silent in Nat's apartment for at least a minute. So much so that Steve begins to worry she's left the room. Just as he prepares himself for defeat and some internet searching, he hears her.

 

"It means pretty," she explains, "They called you pretty."  
  


 

Steve chokes on his bite of oatmeal. "God," he coughs. "No, no, he had to have been talking about the shield. I mean, it's pretty beautiful. It's vibranium, and-"

 

"If he were talking about the shield, he would've said something like  невероятно. Trust me, it's a term of endearment. Nobody refers to inanimate objects that way."

 

"So he... The language..."

 

"Russian," Nat fills in, nodding once and leaning against the counter next to the blond. "Tell me about him."

 

"He was fast. Strong. Had a metal arm."

 

Natasha seems to snap into focus at the description. "Metal arm?" she reiterates.

 

Steve nods, eyebrows pulling together in question.

 

"I think... He tried to kill me once."

 

"What?" Steve asks, shock unable to be concealed.

 

"Most of the intelligence community doesn't believe he exists, the ones who do call him the Winter Soldier. He's credited with over two dozen assassinations in the last ten years."

 

"So, he's a ghost story," Steve finishes.  


 

"Five years ago I was escorting a nuclear engineer out of Iran, somebody shot out my tires near Odessa. We lost control, went straight over a cliff, I pulled us out, but the Winter Soldier was there. I was covering my engineer, so he shot him straight through me."

 

Steve blows out a breath, shaking his head once. "God."

 

"But like you said," she exhales, "He's a ghost story."

 

"Wonder what a ghost wants with me."

 

"I don't know. But if I were you, I wouldn't try finding out. He's a killer, Steve, and you're a little rusty."

 

At another time Steve might've been offended by her comment, but he couldn't think to be when his mind was surrounded with thoughts of the Winter Soldier and those cold grey eyes.

 

He presses a finger into one of the many bruises, shivering discreetly in reaction. He hasn't felt this alive since he died.

 

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to my bubba alondra for literally forcing my ass to write this and supporting my every idea. i love you hoe


End file.
